


Peaceful Ride?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ride through the woods</p><p>written for 1_million_words on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Ride?

It started as a simple ride, traveling from one town to the next. The road was easy, lush green with sun filtering through the cover. For once no one had requested their services. The quiet had bothered him a little, but he wasn't so worried that he was on edge. As the road turned the sun went away and the fog rolled in, the tickle he felt when things could go bad had him sitting taller in the saddle. Looking over at his sister, he saw she felt it too. A look between them had them scanning the side of the road for hints of danger, their hands a little closer to their weapons, ready for trouble.


End file.
